Movement
Summary Movement defines how character move around the world. There are numerous ways in which characters can move from a gentle stroll to a full-blown sprint. Basic Movement General * A player may only declare a single kind of movement action each turn. Standard Movement * Player moves up to their base speed. * Requires a regular action. * No limitation on movement direction. Hustle Hustling represents the kind of movement that people do during chases when turning around alleys or dodging through bustling crowds. It is much faster and less controlled than regular movement but still allows for simple maneuvers. * Player moves up to three times their base speed. * Requires two regular actions and bonus action. * No limitation on movement direction. Sprint Sprinting is a straight-line run. * Player moves up to four times their base speed. * Requires two regular actions, bonus action and reaction. * Limited to straight lines. * A player may only use this action on a number of consecutive turns equal to their Fortitude bonus after which they must make a check each round or fall back to a Hustle. Side-step A side-step is little more than pivoting and repositions. * Player moves up to 5ft. * Requires bonus action. * If this action is used, no other movement actions are permitted. * This character may ignore Reaction Strikes if the movement does not take them out of an opponent’s reach. Advanced Movement Climbing Climbing refers to any activity where a character’s hands might reasonably be involved in maintaining their vertical location. When a character attempts to climb a surface, two things are in consideration: * The difficulty of the climbing surface represented by the TS. * The height of the climbing surface detailed in feet. Climbing is physically draining and thus climbing a difficult surface can be as much a trial of endurance as a trial of skill. The Climbing procedure is as follows: * When a character attempts to Climb a surface, consult with the Climb height and TS. * They must make a Strength check (or Climb check). * If successful, they may climb a distance up to half their base speed in feet ** Creatures with a stated Climb speed move their full Climb Speed * If unsuccessful, they suffer D8 damage to their stamina ** If their stamina is reduced to zero, they will fall. * A critical failure on a roll results in an automatic fall. * A critical success allows a character to move their normal movement (rather than half). Falling Taking a tumble from a height can range between embarrassing and fatal. When a character falls, two things are in consideration: * The distance fallen. * The surface onto which the fall occurs. The Falling procedure is as follows: * The character must make an Agility check (or Acrobatics check) to attempt to land well. ** If a character is immobilised or otherwise incapacitated the check fails. * If successful, they may reduce the effective distance fallen by 10 ft. * If unsuccessful, they treat the fall as the normal effective distance. * A critical failure increases the effective distance fallen by 10 ft. * A critical success allows a character to reduce the distance fallen by 20 ft. * For every 10 ft of effective distance the player falls, they suffer D8 damage. Flying Flight grants mobility that other forms of movement can only dream of. However, it comes at a great cost for remaining aloft is a strenuous activity. To initiate flight, the Flyer must launch. This can be done in one of two ways. * Leaping from a perch * Using the Vertical Takeoff Technique While aloft, flying works as follows: * Each turn the Flier must use a Regular Action to maintain flight. This character may move up to their Base Speed as part of this compulsory action. ** A Flier must move at least half their base speed during this action or begin to fall. ** If a Flier cannot take this action, they begin to fall. * Each turn the Flier loses 1 Stamina ** If a Flier runs out of Stamina, they must make a Fortitude check each round or become Fatigued and begin to fall. * The Flier may move in any direction equal to their base speed as a regular action. ** When flying upwards, the distance moved is halved. * A Flier may not carry more than half their maximum weight allowance. ** A Flier carrying too much may not move vertically upwards and loses 10 ft of height per round. ** If a Flier is carrying more than their maximum weight allowance, they immediately start to fall. Jumping Jumping can be very effective, it can also be very dangerous. There are three basic forms of jumping: * Horizontal jumps * Vertical jumps up * Vertical jumps down When a character jumps horizontally, two things are in consideration: * The distance intended to be jumped * Whether the character has a running start The Horizontal Jumping procedure is as follows: * Use a regular action * The character picks a starting point for the run-up * The character rolls for the check ** D20 + (Acrobatics Ranks + Level)/2 + Agility + Other ** The character may add +2 to the roll for every 10 ft of run-up they had (up to a maximum of +6). * The total represents the total distance jumped (though they may not exceed their base speed) * If the character rolls greater than or equal to the distance jumped, they make the jump * If the character fails the check by less than 5 they may make an Agility save (TS depends on what they are grabbing onto - see ''Climbing'') to grab onto a suitable object. If they succeed they lose D8 Stamina and count as Climbing * If the character fails the check they fall (see falling) Vertical Jumps up work as follows: * As Horizontal Jumping except the distance jumped is divided by 3. Vertical Jumps down work as follows: * As Horizontal Jumping except there is no benefit of a run-up. * If a character fails to jump the whole distance, they fall the remaining distance (see falling). Swimming When a character swims, two things are in consideration: * The liquid in which the character is swimming (usually water) * The turbulence of the liquid. Swimming is a potentially fatal activity. The Swimming procedure is as follows: * The character must make an Strength check (or Swim check) to attempt to swim. ** If a character is immobilized or otherwise incapacitated the check fails. * If successful, they may move a distance up to half their base speed in feet. * If unsuccessful, they suffer D8 damage to their stamina ** If their stamina is reduced to zero, they will begin to drown. * A critical failure on a roll results in the player automatically starting to drown. * A critical success allows a character to move their normal movement (rather than half). The Drowning procedure is as follows: * The character must make a Fortitude check (or Swim check) to attempt to hold their breath. * Failure means that suffer D8 stamina damage and begin to suffocate (see suffocate). * A drowning character may attempt a Swim check but with a -5 penalty to the roll. Category:Rules